From the Dark Side
by lovebird3000
Summary: All the mess starts when Nova senses a great power from the city. as Ichigo goes by taking a look he discovers something about a new kins of Shinigami... Dark Shinigamis. this is my first Bleach fanfic. I hope ya'll enjoy, I made this after seeing 102 eps
1. The Mysterious Shinigami

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I do own some of the characters mentioned in the story

chapter 1: the mystirious Shinigami

its midnight... everyone is sleeping tight... everyone except... Kon, Kon is reading a magazine, he mumbles during the reading ''where are the pics of the boobies?'', he says, Kon keeps rumbling trough to Magazine... out of nowhere Ririn jumps on him, ''could you just shut up!!? there are people who are trying to sleep you know!!?'', she shouts out angrilly.

''geez calm down Ririn, you are telling me to shut up but you shout everyone awake!'', Kon replied pissed, Ririn turns around and climbs on Ichigo's bed, she lays down on Ichigo's chest and falls asleep.

''stupid Ririn with her stupid bossyness and her stupid shouting...'', Kon mumbles.

the next morning...

Ichigo wakes up and gets up making Ririn fall from his chest on the bed.

''nice that you tried to catch me Ichigo...'', Ririn said with lots of sarcasm.

''huh? oh Ririn, i didn't know you were laying ontop of me, if i knew i would've woke you up'', Ichigo replied with a sleepy voice.

Nova is sitting beside the window staring outside, ''Nova? is there something wrong?

''i've been feeling this high concentration of spirit force all morning, i wonder who or what it is...'', Nova replied

Ichigo got up and started staring outside also, ''i don't see anything'', he said

''maybe we should go look where this spirit force comes from'', Nova said

''yeah, maybe we should'', Ichigo replied

Ichigo turned into his Shinigami form and jumped out of the window with Nova and Ririn. ''so what way?'', Ichigo asked the modsouls

Nova replied, ''there next street and then left''.

Ichigo followed his instrunctions and ended in a dead alley, ''are you sure its here?'', he asked Nova

Nova replied, '' the spirit force is very strong here it must be here!''.

Ichigo shouted out, ''HEY! IF ANYONES THERE SHOW YOURSELF!''.

Ririn reacted nervously, ''hey Ichigo you shouldn't be shouting around like that, maybe its something very strong''.

a girl apeared from the shadows, ''i am not just very strong, i am...deadly'', she said with a fearsome voice, Ichigo's eyes turned to angry ''who are you and what do you want!?'', he shouts

''my name is so far of no importance, but i am a traveler, a Traveling, lonely soul reaper who's now searching some fun, my search is over, because... here you are, Ichigo Kurasaki'', the girl said and a evil grin apeared on her face

Ichigo, immidiatly grabs Zangetsu. ''hehe i should be afraid of your Zanpakutou because its so big?'', she says and grabs her own Zanpakatou, ''i would be if it wasn't for the fact that mine's... bigger'', she says

''you are just a little girl, you probably can't even get to stage 2 yet'', Ichigo said pissed.

''are you sure..?'', the girl said, ''Show yourself Yashiruiito!'', she shouted and her Zanpakutou changes to the 2nd stage, ''well kurasaki, if you are that stubborn, fight me'', she said

Ichigo grabs his Zanpakutou and starts fighting

End of Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one cause this is my very first Bleach fanfic.. I did my best on making a bit of action in it  
this is the way I write stories, all Bleach fan meet a new one, I made this story after having experienced 102 episodes of Bleach including the fillers.


	2. The Dark Shinigamis

chapter 2: The Dark shinigamis

The girl blocked his attack before he could even see it, Ichigo reacted shocked.

''shock is a sign of fear'', the girl said, ''are you afraid, Kurosaki?'', she said with a smirk on her face.

''I AM NOT AFRAID'', Ichigo shouted in reply, sweat dripping from his forehead.

''then show me your moves'', the girl said and uses Flash step

''WHERE DID SHE GO!!?'', Ichigo reacted shocked, at once Ichigo feels that he's been stabbed right trough his shoulder, ''i am over here'', the girl said and pulled her Zanpakutou out leaving Ichigo to lose a lot of blood.

"what are you!!?'', Ichigo shouted in anger and pain

''funny you ask hahaha!'', the girl laughed evilly, ''you see i am not just a Shinigami'', she said and transformed her Zanpakutou back into the 1st stage, Ichigo's eyes widen, ''then what kind of Shinigami are you!?'', Ichigo shouted furiously and shocked.

''i am one of the 2 Dark Shinigamis'', she replied and a smirk apeared on her face again.

''Dark Shinigamis? what the hell is that!?'', Ichigo shouted angrilly

''simply said... a Shinigami without a heart'', she replied, Ichigo looked stunned at the same time, ''how come you are so strong?'', he asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

''that's a question for you, and a know for me'', the girl replied, ''now lets finish this... quickly'', she said and transformed back to the 2nd stage, ''and when i say quickly.. i don't just mean quickly, then i mean faster then your eyes can see'', she said and her eyes turned fully red, ''Ban-kai'', she called out and her sword got split to 3 she got 1 huge Zanpakutou in both hands and a blue lightball apeared behind her, the Lightball started to take form, it turned into a girl with a tiger head and tiger tail but instead of yellow and red she was light blue with dark blue stripes.

''you called?'', the tiger girl asked, Ichigo's eyes widened, ''Ban-kai? NO WAY'', he shouted.

''oh Yashiruiito, this is your opponent, make it quick he's too weak'', the girl said, ''oh and Kurosaki, just so you know who killed you, the name is Hikari, Hikari Tsiatsu, goodbye... Ichigo Kurosaki'', she said and she stabbed him in the chest while the tiger girl digs her claw trough his chest, she pulls it out so does Hikari, Ichigo Callopses to his back and lays on the ground not making a move.

''we're done here Yashiruiito'', she said and turned around her Zanpakatou turning back to normal, she walks off.

Ichigo's vision went black.

end of chapter 2


	3. The one who can't controll his Bankai

Chapter 3: The one who can't controll his Bankai

''Ichigo..'', a soft voice spoke, ''Ichigo wake up'', it says, Ichigo opens his eyes and sees a bright light, ''where...am..i?'', he asked weakened.

''you are save now'', the voice said, Ichigo's vision clears and he sees Yoruichi above him, ''Yoruichi... you saved my life... again'', he said softly with a weakened voice.

Ichigo tries to get up but get immediatly pushed down by Yoruichi, ''are you crazy?! do you want to open up those wounds again?!'', she shouted.

''no ma'am'', Ichigo replied, ''so where am i..?'', he asked

''in Urahara's shop where else?'', Yoruichi replied

''Urahara's shop?'', Ichigo replied

''yes, how do feel? what happened?'', Yoruichi asked

''i don't feel to bad and there was this Dark Shinigami who apeared out of nowhere, her Spirit force was amazing'', Ichigo replied, Yoruichi's eyes widen, ''Dark Shinigamis?'', she said shocked.

''yea she said she was a Dark Shinigami'', Ichigo replied, ''what's wrong, Yoruichi?'', Ichigo asked looking at her concerned face.

''there are 3 Dark Shinigamis, Dark Shinigamis have no heart, they aren't evil, in fact they are just like you and me but way stronger, Dark Shinigamis are just thrill seekers, they always search for the strongest spirit force and fight it, because they have no heart... they are not afraid to kill'', Yoruichi told Ichigo.

''so they are just out for killing the strongest reiatsu?'', Ichigo asked

''yes'', Yoruichi replied.

A week later

Ichigo Runs trough the street in Shinigami form with Ririn on his shoulder, ''what way now'', he asks Ririn

''left'', Ririn replied, Ichigo turns Left and comes out in a dead ended alley. ''great... a dead end'', Ichigo said and looks around, Ririn looks around also ''strange, the reiatsu really came from here'', she said, Ichigo turns around and heads back to the street just at the moment he is about to leave the alley he hears a voice from behind him, ''where do you think you are going?'', it said, Ichigo turns around and sees a dark tinted guy with a dark blue Shinigami suit, ''who are you!?'', Ichigo shouted

''my name is Josiru Tsakino, i heard Hikari had a fun time on you, too bad you are such a weak oponent to her'', he said laughing

''you are a Dark Shinigami!!'', Ichigo shouted

''indeed, and since Hikari let you live i will have a fun time on you also'', he said and laughed, Ichigo Pulls Zangetsu out, ''wow nice and big Zanpakatou, would you like to see mine?'', he said while smirking, he pulls out his Zanpakatou which is about 1,5x bigger then Zangetsu, ''do you all have such huge Zanpakatou's'', Ichigo asks shocked.

''in fact, mine is not even the longest but meet my Zanpakatou, Jiutsaru!'', Josiru said and his Zanpakatou went to the 2nd form, ''pretty nice don't you think?'', he said and slashed Ichigo Multiple times, he was to fast for Ichigo to see, ''oh comon do something back'', Josiru said, Ichigo tries to slash Josiru but Josiru blocks his Zanpakatou with 1 finger, Ichigo's eyes widen, ''Impossible!'', he shouted.

''yawn.. is that all you got?'', Josiru asked and stabs Ichigo trough his shoulder, Ichigo screams in pain as Josiru pulls his Zanpakatou out trough the side making the cut worse.

at once out of nowhere a voice sounded, ''Destructive art 33: Shot of Blue Fire!'', a blue ray of fire shoots towards Josiru, Josiru blocks it right in time, ''well well, if that isn't Mrs. Kuchiki'', Josiru said and turned to Rukia.

''Rukia!'', Ichigo shouts

''Ichigo run!'', Rukia shouts back

''he's not going anywhere'', Josiru said and puts Ichigo in a binding spell

''No Ichigo!!'', she shouted and runs towards him, then Josiru flash steps before him, ''no Rukia, i won't let you get to him'', he said

''Rukia get out of here before its too late'', Ichigo shouted.

''Ichigo... i can't leave you here to die'', she shouted

"Rukia run!!'', Ichigo shouts, Josiru got an face of anoyance, ''you know Kuchiki, your spirit force is so low, you are not even worth fighting, shoo'', he said.

''Rukia... please...run'', Ichigo said... and fainted of bloodloss

''Ichigo!!'', Rukia shouts and tries to get passed Josiru, ''step aside'', she set angrilly

''why would i, Kuchiki?'', he said with a evil smile, Rukia raised her hand pointing her palm to Josiru, ''Distructive art 33: Shot of Blue Fire'', she said and shot the blue flame ray out of her hand, when the flames are gone Josiru is still there with only 1 scratch on his right cheek, ''hmm maybe this will be fun after all'', he said and raised Jiutsaru, ''Ban-kai'', he said, his sword transforms and a huge fire bird appears behind him, ''why did you call for me? damn, you don't need me now..'', the fire bird said.

''are you going to ignore my orders again!?'', Josiru said

''maybe... depends on what you want me to do'', the bird said and yawns

''DAMNIT LISTEN TO ME, JIUTSARU'', he shouted to the bird

''not with that atitude'', Jiutsaru said and turned his back Josiru, a drop of sweat appeared on Rukia's forehead, ''they obviously haven't trained alot, he can't even control his own Bankai'', she thinks, she steps to Ichigo while Josiru is arguing with Jiutsaru, she takes Ichigo on her back and runs off.

''ok ok i'll listen but only for now'', Jiutsaru said.

''Finally'', Josiru said and turned to where Rukia was, he sees the empty spot, ''ugh, are you happy now you made them escape!!'', Josiru said pissed.

''i made them escape!!?, you were the one calling me while you didn't need me!!'', Jiutsaru said furiously

''you were the one not listening to me!!'', Josiru shouted in anger, Josiru calls Jiutsaru back and jumps away.

end of chapter 3


	4. The Elemenation has started

Chapter 4: The Elemination has started

In Urahara's shop...

''NOT AGAIN!!!!'', Urahara shouted when Rukia told how Ichigo got so injured again.

''he didn't let me pass so i could help Ichigo..'', Rukia said and let her head down.

''Don't worry... about it...'', Ichigo said in a weakened voice, ''I will be better soon''.

''of course you will be, but you really have to become more carefull, those dark Shinigamis are obviously after you'', Urahara said

''but why?'', Rukia asked

''because Ichigo has a large concentration of spirit force which is easy to track down'', Urahara said, ''they always go after the ones with an high concentration of spirit force, its their way of having fun''.

''so they see Ichigo as a playtoy!?'', Rukia said pissed

''in fact..they do..'', Urahara Replied.

Orihime walks in, ''oh good you're here Orihime, can you heal Ichigo?'', urahara said. ''Sure, Mr. Urahara'', Orihime replied, sat down and called her healers, when Ichigo was totally healed Ririn came in, ''err.. Urahara we have a problem..'', she said, ''what is it Ririn?'', Urahara replied.

then the door behind Ririn exploded and Josiru stood there, ''I found you'', he said with a grin on his face.

''HOW DID YOU FIND US!?'', Rukia shouted

''your friend is spilling his Reiatsu like crazy, how can i not find you?'', he said and smirks

he looks over at Ichigo, ''where did those cuts go i gave you huh?'', he asked

''I am totally recovered from our last fight, and i feel stronger then back there!'', Ichigo replied and got up

''i am happy to hear that maybe you will be more of a challenge this time'', he replied

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and point it towards Josiru, ''today it is you who will die'', Ichigo said with an angry look on his face, Josiru smirked and pulled out Jiutsaru, ''lets have fun then!'', he said and flashstepped behind Ichigo, Ichigo turned around and blocked Josiru's attack with Zangetsu.

''oooh pretty nice block'', Josiru said and flashsteps away, he appeared behind Ichigo again and attempt another attack but got block by Zangetsu again.

''allright, lets move up to the 2nd stage shall we?'', Josiru said and smirked, ''Jiutsaru!'', he shouted and his Zanpakutou turned to its 2nd stage.

Ichigo smirked, ''WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT!?'', Josiru said with a shocked look on his face when he saw Ichigo's smirk.

''Just that I told you that i've gained more power then before... so yea... i will give you all I got. Ban-kai'', Ichigo said and Zangetsu got to its Bankai form

''Fine if you want to play it that way Ban-kai'', Josiru said and the fire bird appeared again

''What is it now'', Jiutsaru said. ''this i going to be a challenge, so now listen allright!?'', Josiru said with an angry look on his face

''well... with how you have been treating me lately..'', Jiutsaru said

''Just bear with me for once...'', Josiru said

''hmmmm'', Jiutsaru started but got interupted by a sigh from Josiru

''do i have to beg you...'', at that moment Ichigo attempt an attack from the back and Jiutsaru hit him away with its huge wing, ''its rude to interrupt a conversation like that!'', Jiutsaru said and turned back to Josiru, ''go on'', it said. ''could you please help me once?'', Josiru said, ''now that's what i wanted to hear'', Jiutsaru said and turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo ran up to Josiru and slashed his arm, Josiru slashed Ichigo's chest. then Josiru leaped towards Ichigo and made a mistake by trying to perform a direct hit on Ichigo and missing it, making Ichigo able to pierce his shoulder like he did to Ichigo in their first fight.

Josiru dropped to the ground and Jiutsaru's spirit disapeared like Josiru's powers flew away, when Ichigo was about to make the final blow he heard clapping from behind him, he looked behind him and saw a guy wearing a green short pants and blonde spikey hair with dark purple eyes.

''you are pretty good, you defeat our weakest member which means your power equals the power of 5 captains, of course you still won't be a match to me'', he said and walked towards Josiru, he looks down at Josiru.

''Tsu-Tsukaii...he-help me..'', Josiru said

''Josiru, you are no longer of any use to me'', Tsukaii replied and pulled out his Zanpakutou

''You...bastard...'', Josiru said, Tsukaii raised his Zanpakutou above Josiru and pierced it right trough his chest.

Josiru's eyes close and his Zanpakutou shattered in a thousend pieces.

end of chapter 4


	5. Never Fight reckless

chapter 5: Never fight reckless

Ichigo's eyes widen, ''you...you just killed one of your own people!!'', he shouted out.

''what does it matter? he was only in the way anyway..'', Tsukaii replied cold, Ichigo looks at him and feels that he is not able to look away, he can't look away because of the threatening motion on Tsukaii's face, Tsukaii closed his eyes and smirked, ''getting Josiru killed is the only way of getting rid of that pest'', Tsukaii said heartless.

''YOU BASTARD!'', Ichigo shouted, Tsukaii opened his eyes and stepped towards Ichigo, he layed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, ''you are angry... Hikari told you.. Shock is a sign of weakness, now i'll tell you, Anger is also''.

Tsukaii's hand seemed to glow and a few secconds later Ichigo dropped to the ground, Unconscious.

''ICHIGO!!'', Rukia shouted and ran up to Ichigo, Tsukaii looked at Ichigo and then at Rukia, ''you'll better stand up and fight Kuchiki'', Tsukaii said, Rukia got up and faced him, ''he... not me'', Tsukaii said and pointed behind Rukia, Rukia turns around and sees Hikari.

''hey Kuchiki, so we finally meet, i always wanted to know how it is to fight someone of the royal Kuchiki familly'', she said, and started attacking.

Before Rukia knew she was sliced in the back, ''What!?'', Rukia Shouted

"Tsukaii, she can't even predict my moves... i she really a Royal Kuchiki?'', she said, while Hikari was facing towards Tsukaii, Rukia attacks her and slightly cuts Hikari's arm.

''what did you do?'', Hikari asked calmly, ''oh you damaged my arm.. is that all you can do?'', she said with a grin, she flashed right towards Rukia and slashed her which made Rukia drop to her knees, she layed down on the ground and closed her eyes, Hikari raises her Zanpakutou for the final blast which got blocked out of nowhere... By Captain Hitsugaya, Hikari backs away from her slash attempt and looks at captain Hitsugaya.

Hikari gets ready to attack him but Tsukaii holds her back, ''i will take care of the captain'', he said, ''I can handle him really'', Hikari replied

''I know you can'', Tsukaii said, ''but I would like some fun also, you just go back to the Dark Side and feed the Hollows, I'll be right there'', Tsukaii said.

Hikari rushed off to the Dark side.

''Get Kurosaki and Kuchiki out of here'', Toushiru ordered, Matsumoto who obviously went with Toushiru took Ichigo on her back and Yoruichi who was still in the room also took Rukia on her back, Both rushed away.

End of chapter 5


	6. Hours of Suffer

Chapter 6: Hours of suffer

''Tsukaii Tiantsuïde'', Toushiru said with an angry glimp in his eyes

''Toushiru Hitsugaya'', Tsukaii said with a huge grin on his face

''today will be the day you die, Tsukaii'', Toushiru said and drew his Zanpakutou, Tsukaii flash stepped behind Toushiru and with one single move stabbed him trough the back, Toushiru's eyes widened, Toushiru drops down with a big bleeding gap in his back right at that moment Matsumoto comes back and sees her captain getting grounded by Tsukaii who walks towards Toushiru.

''tsk.. and you are a captain?'', Tsukaii said and lays his Zanpakutou on Toushiru's throat, Toushiru closes his eyes tight with a fierce emotion on his face, Matsumoto was about to pull Haineko when Tsukaii said, ''for the sake of your captain, stay out of this''.

Matsumoto shocked and did a few passes backwards.

"Matsumoto! don't listen he's bluffing!'', Toushiru said

''am I bluffing?'', Tsukaii said and turned his Zanpakutou to its flat side, he pushed it onto Toushiru's throat, pushing his throat closed and burning it at the same time, Toushiru doesn't make any sounds but his face already tells Matsumoto how much pain he has, Matsumoto pulled out Haineko and attacked Tsukaii pushing him off Toushiru.

Toushiru snaps for breath and reached out for Hyourinmaru, Tsukaii quickly kicks Hyourinmaru away and stabs Toushiru right trough his Torso, Toushiru's eyes widened, so did Matsumoto's eyes.

Toushiru closed his eyes and Matsumoto ran towards him immidiatly checking his pulse, which was very low. Matsumoto got up and looked furiously into Tsukaii's eyes.

''you hurt him! YOU HURT A KID!'', Matsumoto shouted furiously, ''GROWL, HAINEKO'', she shouted

''you must be a real fool shouting to me like this, I know he's a kid so stop blabbering already'', Tsukaii said

''SHUT UP!, i care a lot about my captain and you just hurt him, now you will feel my wrath!'', Matsumoto shouted and ran towards Tsukaii who blocked her hit with ease, he pushed Matsumoto into the wall making her fall onto the ground, she pretends to be dead.

Tsukaii takes a look at her face and jumps off.

When Tsukaii is gone Matsumoto gets up and sits next to Toushiru, tears start flowing from her eyes onto her cheeks.

''Captain... I am sorry i couldn't protect you'', Matsumoto said sad, Matsumoto picked Toushiru up and ran off to Yoruichi's house to heal Toushiru's injuries.

At Yoruichi's house...

''WHAT THE HELL!!?'', Ichigo who has gotten all better by the magic water of Yoruichi's pool shouted, "how could Toushiru possibly get harmed like this!!?'', he shouted

''its still captain Hitsugaya for you'', a very weakened voice said.

''CAPTAIN!!'', Matsumoto shouted happily and bend over Toushiru

''just put him in the pool already, that'll do'', Yoruichi said

after being in the pool Toushiru was all better and ready to fight.

''CAAAAPTAAAIIIN'', Matsumoto shouted happilly, ''I am so glad that you are still alive!!''.

''even though i still have these burning marks.. oh well it could've been worse, he could've slith my throat, in that case i would've been dead now'', Toushiru said

''well good you are still here'', Matsumoto said and gave him a big bear hug.

''Matsumoto you are chocking me with your...'', Toushiru said. Matsumoto quickly let go, ''sorry captain'', she said.

End of chapter 6


	7. Killer of Purest blood

Chapter 7: Killer of purest blood

everyone went back to the human world

Ichigo was walking trough the streets when he at once felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see who it was and saw nothing.

At once someone taps his shoulder, Ichigo turns around again and sees something very fearsome, Tsukaii.

Ichigo's eyes widened, ''you are... Tsukaii'', Ichigo said

''I am indeed and you are... Ichigo Kurosaki'', Tsukaii replied calmly, ''last time we met, I didn't really have enough time for you, now I won't drain all your Reiatsu to make you lose controll of your body''.

''so that's what you did last time!'', Ichigo said and grabbed his Shinigami stone and quickly changed into a Shinigami, he jumps backwards and draws Zangetsu.

''I see that as a challenge'', Tsukaii said and drew his Zanpakutou, ''I hope you like my pretty shiny Zanpakutou, its name is Geiteireishei and he's going to cut you to pieces''.

''this is Tensa Zangetsu and you are not going to win!'', Ichigo replied

''tsk.. you wish you never were born after i am done with you'', Tsukaii said and directly attacked Ichigo, lucky for Ichigo he was able to block Tsukaii's attack, but then something happened Ichigo didn't expect at all, Tsukaii's Zanpakutou was so hot it melted Ichigo's zanpakutou in half, ''WHAT THE HELL!?'', Ichigo shouted, Tsukaii flash stepped behind Ichigo and slith his arm which burns Ichigo's arm bad.

Ichigo ignores the pain and grabs Zangetsu...''how am i going to fight with Zangetsu in this state?'', he thinks to himself, at that moment Ichigo feels a stinging pain trough his back outs of the front, Tsukaii pierced him totally, Tsukaii's Zanpakutou burns trough his body, Tsukaii starts pulling it out very slow, Ichigo loses tons of blood with this.

When Tsukaii pulled out his Zanpakutou entirely, he kicked Ichigo down to the ground and pressed his Zanpakutou against the bare skin of his back leaving a mark shaped like a dragon on Ichigo's back next to that Tsukaii carved his name into Ichigo's body which burned extra, eventually Ichigo passed out on blood loss and Tsukaii only said one more thing, ''I am a Killer of purest blood, goodbye... Ichigo Kurosaki'', and he jumped away.

Ririn's scream was hearable everywhere as she found Ichigo Heavilly injured.

End of chapter 7


	8. The begin of the end

Chapter 8: the begin of the end

They brought Ichigo to a saver place where Yoruichi gave him a treatment with magic water, Ichigo still had to gain more power by resting and the burning mark Tsukaii burned on Ichigo's back didn't go away.

''oh great so i am walking around with a burn mark on my back forever?'', Ichigo said, Yoruichi pushes him down, ''you need to rest!'', she said.

"OUCH!!'', Ichigo who got pushed to his back shouted out, ''watch out for the frikkin burn mark!!'', he shouted angrilly

''oops sorry Ichigo'', Yoruichi replied and gently pushes him down again.

Rukia came in and saw that Ichigo was doing better, she sighed with relief and sat down beside him, ''how do you feel Ichigo?'', she asked.

''I feel better, thank you Rukia'', Ichigo replied, a smile appeared on Rukia's face as she looks at Ichigo's wet hair which is totally not spikey and kinda flat, ''just go sleep and regain your strength'', Rukia said and stroke Ichigo trough his hair, Ichigo closed his eyes and fell in a piecefull sleep.

2 days later...

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Ririn are standing at the gate back to the human world.

''thanks for the care Yoruichi'', Ichigo said and went trough the gate

''I'll see you again soon'', Renji said and followed Ichigo

"see you later, Yoruichi'', Rukia said and followed

''BYE!!'', Ririn said and followed also.

at Ichigo's house...

''I am home!'', Ichigo shouted and at once his father attacked him from the back trying to kick Ichigo into the wall but Ichigo blocked him with 1 arm and pushed his father into the wall himself. ''A simple welcome home would've been good enough dad!!'', Ichigo shouted angrilly, ''I took some friends, we're off'', Ichigo said and everyone went to his room.

''great job you pissed him off... again'', Karin said

in Ichigo's room...

''what the hell happened here'', Ichigo said who looked at his messed up room, ''my room is totally... messed up...'', Ichigo's eyes grew big as he looked at the drawer where cloud was hidden and finds Cloud's stuffed animal body shred to small pieces, Ririn runs of to the spot calling for Cloud, then finds his modsoul ball, ''oh thank heavens you are ok!'', Ririn shouted and picked some random stuffed animal to put Cloud in.

''I am ok'', Cloud said while Ririn was hugging him, ''how about Nova?'', he asked, Ririn screams as she sees Nova's modsoul ball broken trough the half. they brought him over to Urahara's shop to get him restored.

Renji ran another way because he was sure he felt a strong Reiatsu, and he was right, he found Hikari together with Tsukaii, Ichigo who saw Renji running into a different direction followed him and jumped in, Hikari and Tsukaii looked over at Ichigo and Renji.

''Not dead yet Kurosaki?'', Tsukaii asked with an evil grin

''I won't die till I kill you!'' Ichigo replied, Hikari laughs loud ''hey, Tsukaii you take Kurosaki I'll take Abarai'', she said.

''How do you know my last name!?'', Renji Asked with shock

''I know everything'', Hikari replied and pulled Yashiruiito and attempt an attack on Renji.

''HOWL, ZABIMARU!'', Renji shouted and threw Hikari into the wall with Zabimaru's power.

''that was pretty nice'', Hikari said whiping away blood from her mouth, ''ha! you think that's all I got?'', Renji said and raised both his hands, ''way of binding 67: Kidou!'', he said and Hikari's eyes grow big, ''WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T MOVE!!'', Hikari shouted and tried to break Renji's Kidou, ''HOWL, ZABIMARU'', Renji shouted and cut Hikari serverall times, Hikari dropped on the ground exhousted from trying to break the kidou.

In the air Ichigo and Tsukaii are having a hard battle Ichigo is in Bankai and Tsukaii still in his 2nd stage both look exhousted.

"hey Ichigo!'', Renji called from beneath them, Ichigo looked down as well did Tsukaii and he saw Hikari on the ground, Tsukaii turned very angry when he saw Hikari and directly attacked Renji, which was a dumb move cause Renji flash stepped away making Tsukaii directly strike Hikari, Tsukaii's eyes widened as he saw what he just did.

''T-t-tsukaii...'', Hikari said and Yashiruiito shattered to pieces.

"H-HIKARI!!!!!'', Tsukaii shouted and watched how her body disapeared, Tsukaii turned around furiously and shouted, ''Ban-kai!''.

End of chapter 8


	9. Power behind the white mask

chapter 9: Power behind the white mask

Tsukaii's eyes start to glow red and the glow around his Zanpakutou got brighter, the sky has gotten dark and 2 huge red eyes appear behind Tsukaii, A huge dragon was standing behind him, Ichigo looked at the dragon and the dragon looked back.

''fire ball of destruction, Geiteireishei'', Tsukaii ordered and the dragon start loading a huge fire ball, Geiteireishei fired the ball and Ichigo raised Zangetsu to block it, Geiteireishei was shocked by the appearance that Ichigo has blocked his blast with ease.

''Allright! no more Mr. Nice guy'', Tsukaii said and fire started surrounding his Zanpakutou entirely he flash stepped behind Ichigo while Ichigo's attention was focussed on him Geiteireishei pierced his body with its huge claw Ichigo felt the sting of fire flowing trough his body.

''My body won't move..'', Ichigo thought to himself, A voice in his head appeared a very furmiliar voice, ''I am back!'', it said

''Go away!'', Ichigo replied

''no'', the voice said, Ichigo's eyes turn black and red.

Ichigo changed into a Hollow.

''What the hell happened here'', Tsukaii asked confused

''don't ask... FIGHT!'', the hollow said and attacked Tsukaii furiously

''what is this, he's so fast i can't even see him! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!!?'', Tsukaii thought to himself, then Tsukaii felt the blade of Zangetsu pierce him.

''Impossible!'', he shouted, Tsukaii tried to get up but blood loss made him lose his balance he fell to the ground as he saw the Hollow pulling its own mask, the mask broke to pieces and Ichigo was back in controll, Ichigo saw what happened to Tsukaii and walked towards him.

''You remember what you did to me when i was down Tsukaii?'', Ichigo said and carved his name into Tsukaii's body, Ichigo grabs Tsukaii's Zanpakutou.

''what are you going to do!?'', Tsukaii asked frightened, Ichigo grabbed the blade of Tsukaii's Zanpakutou which burned his hand but he ignored the pain and broke the blade in 2 pieces.

''this is for what you've done to everyone'', Ichigo said and stabbed right trough Tsukaii's chest, Tsukaii's Zanpakutou shattered and Tsukaii's body dissapeared, Ichigo has a burned hand a stab which he's losing alot of blood from and serveral cuts on his body, these injuries don't make Ichigo fall, he stays up and walks towards Renji who was stunned at Ichigo keeping standing with all his injuries.

''Ichigo are you...allright?'', Renji asked, Ichigo didn't reply, He closed his eyes and fell down, Renji cought him.

''don't worry Ichigo, now you can rest fully, its all over'', Renji said and carried Ichigo on his back to Urahara's shop.

End of chapter 9


	10. Crack in the sky

chapter 10: Crack in the sky

A week later...

In Ichigo's room...

''Ririn that is my magazine!!!'', Kon shouted furiously

''what's it about then?'', Ririn asked

''about eh... about eh...butterflies and bunnies'', Kon replied

''in that case this is not your magazine, cause... this one is about..'', Ririn tried to say but got interrupted by Kon who started to shout, ''BLABLABLA NOTHING TRUE OF IT!!''.

''are you done?'', Ririn asked

''yea..'', Kon replied

''alright, this magazine is about flowers and not about butterflies and bunnies'', Ririn said, Kon grabbed the magazine and looked at the front, 'Hana', it said, Kon looked up an sweat drop appearing on his forehead, ''right and you actually read this stuff?'', Kon asked

''yes, what you read is worse'', Ririn said and opened a drawer and took another magazine out of it, 'Hentai', was the name of the magazine.

Kon ran after Ririn for a while but couldn't catch up, evantually they both sat on the ground panting when Nova and Cloud both in their gigai came into the room.

''What's the matter why are you both so tired?'', Cloud asked, Ririn and Kon started shouting, '' He/she reads about Hentai/Flowers'', they shouted both at the same time.

''did you understand, Nova?'', Cloud asked, the 2 shouting to eachother on the background

''no'', Nova replied and zipped his cap close

''ALRIGHT NOW ITS ENOUGH!!'', a voice said and everyone was quiet and was staring at the door, it was Ichigo's little sister Karin, Nova kept his cap shut, Nova and Kon pretended to be just stuffed animals and Cloud was pretending to be a wax statue.

''oh stop it already, I know you guys are faking'', she said

''how do you know?'', Cloud asked

''simple, you don't look like a wax statue and you 2 i've seen moving before'', she said pointing at Ririn and Kon, ''and you are not faking, you are just really shy?'', she said confused about Nova's appearance, Nova zipped open his cap, ''I am'', he said and zipped his cap close again.

''oh, i know you are Ichigo's friends right?'', Karin asked

''Yes we are'', Cloud answered

''then do you know what that crack in the sky is?'', Karin asked

''Crack in the sky?'', Cloud repeated and looked outside and saw there was a huge crack in the sky.

''that's... a portal.. from Hueco mundo to... here'', Cloud answered

''A portal?'', Karin asked confused

''its like a gateway, a gateway leading all living humans to their grave, never to reach the soul society'', Nova explained

''What do you mean!!?'', Karin asked horrified

''I mean that if we don't go there to fight the monsters called Hollows that come out, everyone in Karakura town will die'', Nova said

End of chapter 10


	11. A new Generation

Chapter 11: A new Generation

Nova, Cloud, Ririn and Karin ran of to where the Hollows were gathering and saw Ichigo, Rukia and Renji there also, they were getting cornered by 2 Menos grande, a Huge hollow kind.

a few hours later they were in full battle and got parted by the large amount of Hollows

Ichigo was about to get a full release doomray right in his face when a shadow leaped out of nowhere and sliced the Menos grande, Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw who came from the dust, HIKARI TSIATSU!!!

''What the hell'', Ichigo thought and hid behind a rock, Hikari smiled and jumped away.

''what the hell'', Ichigo said looking at where Hikari was

a few foot further Renji is cornered by 6 Hollows, when they were all about to release their full power a shadow leaped up and sliced them all, Renji reacted shocked when he saw who was there, Tsukaii Tiantsuïde, he also jumped away.

Another few foot further Rukia got smashed to the ground, when the Hollow was about to pierce her with its huge claw, Josiru came out of the blue and sliced the Hollow up, he looked at Rukia and jumped away.

everyone got together again and told what they had seen, a new series of Hollows comes down and out of nowhere Tsukaii, Hikari and Josiru appeared and cut them all up, till no Hollow came down anymore, Ichigo and the others looked at them terrefied as they the dark Shinigamis turn to them.

''hello'', Hikari said nicely, Ichigo looked at her confused

''Hikari?'', he said confused

''How do you know my name?'', Hikari asked, Ichigo looked at her a sighed with relief.

''Anyway, I am Josiru'', Josiru shouted and got in a stance

''I am Hikari!'', Hikari said and also got in a stance

''And I am Tsukaii'', Tsukaii said and stood in front

''we know who you are'', Ichigo replied, ''You are dark Shinigamis, out to kill us for fun'', he said

''D-D-Dark Shinigamis? us?'', Hikari asked confused

''don't worry Hikari you know just as good as me that we are just Shinigamis only here to take care that Hollows won't get outta hand'', Tsukaii said

''Yea we are out to kill nobody'', Josiru said

''I think their memories got erased'', Rukia whispered to the others, the others nodded in agreement

''Now I would like to know where those Hollows came from'', Hikari said and looked around

''Me too'', Josiru replied and also starts looking

out of nowhere a voice started talking, ''well well well, how did this ever happen to you 3, Tsukaii, Hikari and Josiru, fine strong fighters with no fear'', the voice said laughing, ''these were our friends and we'll make you regret killing them'', it said and from the shadows a girl in pink appeared, ''hello, my name is Roxanne'', she said.

end of chapter 11


End file.
